1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic system for vertically adjusting support wheels of an agricultural implement wherein master and slave cylinders are used.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore others have used master/slave hydraulic systems to evenly adjust implement support wheels. Several such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,411,800; 3,356,382; 3,486,761 and 3,666,284. Two other master/slave hydraulic systems for adjusting implement support wheels, which have been used in equipment manufactured by Allis-Chalmers Corporation, are shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the attached drawings. Although these prior master/slave hydraulic systems provide desired even raising and lowering of the implement frame, they do not provide the solution to the problem of equalizing the wheel loading in a four-wheel implement support system.